


bodyache

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3
Genre: ?????, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i cried till my body ached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bodyache

**Author's Note:**

> i.... really dont know the context of this?? i just listened to purity ring and played p3p for four hours instead of studying for my chem final ahaaa.... anyways here ya go (this is my first persona fic i hope i didn't fuck it up omg) enjoy i hope

“Aw, man. I better get back." Junpei frowned as he checked his watch, and Chidori felt her heart skip. She'd have thought she was having a heart attack if this was the first time, but unfortunately, it was not.  
Junpei got up and stretched for a moment before turning back to her, a slight sadness in his eyes.  
"G'night, Chidori.” he said with a smile.  
Chidori smiled weakly in return. The simple action of her mouth turning up at the corners and baring her teeth wore her thin.  
And then he was gone. And she was surrounded by silence once again.  
Was the room always this dark?  
“Good night, Junpei.” she said into the darkness as a dull ache slowly seeped into her skin.  
She pulled her new sketchbook and pens into her lap— a gift from Junpei. She ran her thin fingers over the cover of the sketchbook, delicately, and she imagined for a moment how her fingertips would feel against his skin. She shook the thought away with a shiver and opened the book, flipping to the next blank page and starting to draw.  
Stupid, stupid, stupid.  
Circles and lines became the shape of a face, ellipses and hatchmarks a hat and hair, curves turned into a laughing smile and starry eyes. She blinked at her work.  
“Junpei…” she sighed and fell back against the hospital bed’s headboard.  
Junpei, Junpei, Junpei.  
“Why do you keep coming here?”  
She stared at the door, half expecting him to sweep through to answer her.  
She stared at the flowers he gave her, the ones she refused to let wilt.  
She stared at the chair across from her, still turned backwards from when he visited earlier.  
She stared at the drawing that had flowed so easily from her hands. It smiled back, gentle and kind. An unfamiliar, sticky lump slowly burned at the back of her throat, threatening to choke her. It wasn’t Medea this time— it was too bittersweet. There was no malice or hostility in it. It simply was. And it scared her more than Medea ever did.  
Chidori shook her head as a sob escaped her lips, tears spilling over her cheeks and dripping onto the canvas and smudging the charcoal. She covered her mouth with both hands, unable to stop the flow of tears.  
_"Stop it, stop it, stop it!"_  
She cried for what felt like hours. Days. Her bones began to ache and her muscles grew sore— her whole body shook as cries racked her body.  
“I’m sorry, Junpei.” she choked out between sobs.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”


End file.
